What could have gone wrong
by Sweetly Delightful
Summary: A couple of things that could have gone wrong (or right) in the eternal diva and some other things that don't make sense. My first non-serious fanfic! No pairings or anything like that(possibly some ooc)
1. Chapter 1

**What could have gone wrong (or right) in the eternal diva and some other stuff that basically just doesn't make sense.**

**I felt like after all my serious fanfics, this was a good way to make a funny fanfic for when I don't feel like writing sad stuff. These are not in the right order, just deal with it.**

1_. Why did the Professor and Luke try to rescue Melina in their dodgy helicopter when Emmy brought an fing plane?_

"Melina! Please, some one save Melina!" cried Mr Whistler.

"There is a way to save her," replied the Professor. "Emmy, we need your plane. Luke, stay here."

"Okay, Professor." he said.

The Professor and Emmy flew up towards Descole's machine, easily avoiding all his flying metal things because the plane had an fing steering system, and hovered above the detragon.

"Layton! You will rue the day you crossed me! Come down here and fight like a man, you top hatted clever guy!" shrieked Descole.

"I'll take care of this Emmy," said the Professor.

"No!" cried Melina, and she jumped on Descole. "Stop it!"

Descole threw her off him and she rolled almost over the edge of the machine as the Professor jumped down from the aeroplane, holding a sword that conveniently had been kept there by Emmy.

Emmy, meanwhile, flew round the detragon and hovered underneath Melina, letting her drop into the passenger seat, then landed the plane on the machine and the two of them got out, watching the Professor fight with Descole.

_Some stuff happened…_

The machine was destroying itself.

"Time to go," said the Professor. He and Melina squeezed into the passenger seat of Emmy's plane and they all flew safely to land.

**So, does anyone else think that would have been a better thing to do? Please say so in a review! Or you could disagree with me-but that's fine. See yap!**


	2. Chapter 2-tower and karate

**What could have gone wrong (or right) in the eternal diva and some other things that basically don't make sense.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter, here is another one. These two are both quite short.**

_2. How did the Professor get from that fake tower into Melina's bedroom?_

The Professor looked around. There were no doors in the tower. Suddenly two people pushed past him and walked towards the tower's interior floor.

"Don't go," he said, but it was too late. The floor split open and they plunged downwards. "Wait there!" he yelled. "We'll come back for you!" But when he turned to leave, men blocked his path. They pushed him backwards and he too fell into the black hole.

_3. What if Emmy and Grosky hadn't turned up to save Luke and Jenis/Melina? (God this is so confusing) _

"I'll protect you from them Jenis!" yelled Luke and he charged at the nearest man. The man stopped him easily, and threw him into the platform. Luke lay unconscious.

The men left him there and dragged Jenis away, ignoring her cries. Suddenly Emmy jumped through the hole in the ceiling and looked around, seeing only mess and Luke on the floor.

"Oops."

**So whaddya think? These are both short and tragic versions but it could have very easily happened don't ya think? Please review! See yap!**


	3. Chapter 3-more of it

**What could have gone wrong (or right) in the eternal diva and some other thing that basically don't make sense.**

**Okay people so I realized my chapters are too short so this one contains more things that could have gone wrong. Hehe, let the fun begin!**

_4. How could Descole see Layton and Luke in their helicopter without CCTV cameras?_

Jenis/Melina (confusion) looked at the ground from her vantage point. It was the Professor and Luke! They were flying towards her in the helicopter. She looked round. Descole hadn't seen them!

They flew closer, then landed the helicopter on top of the machine. Luke ran over. "Are you alright, Melina?"

"Yes thank you Luke, I'm fine. Thank you for coming back for me."

"It was nothing. It's the duty of every true gentleman to help a lady." She laughed. Then she heard a clash of swords.

Descole and the Professor were fighting!

And so on…

_5. What if the Professor lost the sword fight with Descole?_

"You just keep coming back, don't you!" Descole pulled a sword from a sheath at his waist. Then they slowly walked towards each other, weapons in hand. Suddenly Descole charged at the Professor, lunging with a vengeance. The Professor blocked his attacks but lost his balance and fell off the side of the machine. Descole laughed manically.

"Like I said, don't get in my way."

He hoped no one saw the tear that left his eye.

_6. What if Luke had fallen off the machine when he was trying to get to Jenis/Melina? (confu-oh forget it)_

"I can make it!" yelled Luke and he jumped. But he didn't make it. He grabbed a wire but it broke and Luke's sweaty fingers lost their grip. He tumbled to the ground.

"Luke!" cried the Professor but it was too late.

Luke's body lay twisted and broken before it was crushed by Descole's machine.

_7. You know when Descole swings his massive swingy thing at the helicopter, what if the Professor hadn't steered them out of the way?_

"Layton" laughed Descole. "You think you can stop me with that ridiculous contraption?" He pulled a lever and a big spinning spiky wheel (my powers of description are asleep do not disturb) went straight for the helicopter.

There was a loud smashing sound as the helicopter splintered into a million pieces. Jenis/Melina watched as the wheel came up stained with blood. Rage bubbled inside her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, jumping on Descole and wrestling with him for a surprisingly long time before he threw her off and she nearly fell off the machine. With no Professor to rescue her, it wasn't long before she couldn't hold on anymore and she tumbled downwards to join her old friend in the land of the dead.

**Hmm…I was feeling slightly sadistic writing this. I'll try and make sure that it's more positive next time. See yap!**


End file.
